Awkward
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: I never wrote F/M before and I decided to just upload this to try it out. Merissa was that one girl with high anxiety, the one everyone would leave in a matter of time because she was weird and scared..But at the same time lovable. She just wanted to be the best damn MUA artist she could be but that pretty asshole Roman Reigns came and messed her mindset up.
1. Chapter 1

"Jeez. Merissa, calm down." Colby shook his head slowly as he walked beside one of his and his fiancee's best friend. Merissa dropped her makeup bag and stomped her foot then dug her fingers into her palm. Colby bent over and picked up the big bag. "Calm down. Okay? You're actin' all crazy. They're going to love your makeup okay?"

"What do you know Colby?" Merissa was known for having a bit of a temper and Colby knew that but he loved her. "Sorry. I'm just, I don't know. This is big but this is good..But someway bad..But good? I mean damn, like what the fuck. Who even makes a opportunity like this ya know? If they like your makeup you can fill in for the second position for doing the Divas' makeup. But if they don't, you're out. Colby.." She whined his name and dramatically fell into his arms.

"Oh my God." Colby cackled and pushed her back up. "Stay calm." Colby greeted Jon with a smile and a nod. "Hey man."

"Yo bro." Jon nodded at Merissa and smiled at her. "Hey sweetheart you look like you need a drink. What's got you looking so nervous?" Merissa didn't say anything she kind of just froze. She wasn't that good with people. She basically hid behind Colby without knowing it. Jon looked at Colby with a confused look. "Hey.. Don't hide."

"Not hiding." Merissa mumbled. Jon snorted and that made Merissa adjusted her makeup bags and eyed the gray eyed man. "I'm just afraid alright?"

Colby smiled a bit. "She's here to do her beauty shit."

"Um correction. My makeup shit."

"Same thing." Colby stuck his tongue out at her and continued his sentence. "They basically told her, if the girls like her makeup she can get the position."

"Damn." Jon hummed. "If it matters..I think you'll get this job. By the way I like your hair." Was the last thing Dean said before he walked off to catering. Merissa smiled a bit, that made her feel better. She was surprised she was calm, she loved wrestling! Like fucking loved it. Maybe if she was just a regular makeup artist she would jump on every wrestler she thought was hot. No not really she was just a scared virgin. Jesus Christ, pathetic. Merissa shook her head head then threw one of her pink ombre curls behind her shoulder.

"Let's do this thing." She finally said.

* * *

><p>Colby eventually showed Merissa the way to where all the Divas sat to get their makeup done. It had to be done early. Merissa set up all her makeup and just decided to sat in her own chair with her eyes closed, trying to calm herself down. She thought about her life for a moment, before this job opportunity she was working with Leighla, Colby's wife. They were two of the best cosmetologists where they worked.<p>

Merissa was 22 and had nothing to lose right now. Single. Weird. And obsessed with a lot of things. She felt someone by her so she opened her eyes and saw that Trinity AKA Naomi was looking at her with an amused face. "Oh I'm sorry." Merissa got up and smiled a bit. "Are you picking me to do your makeup for tonight?"

"Yup." Trinity said with a bright smile. "I saw some of your work online. You're good. I trust you. And I know you're a big wrestling fan which makes this even better. So just hook me up with whatever." Trinity sat in the makeup chair and without hesitation Merissa got to work. She wasn't really one of those to start up a conversation while she worked, she didn't like talking a lot because at times no one could understand her. Words would come out messed up and backwards so she usually stayed quiet.

"I like your whole style." Trinity started up a conversation while Merissa started to contour her face. "It's like vintage then you got the whole pink dipped ombre curls going. You trying to get some guys worked up?"

"Uhh.." Merissa chuckled and shook her head. "No. I'm not. I'm not a 10 on the scale like you guys." It didn't take her long to start doing a smokey eye on the older woman. After she gave her some soft pink lip stain lipstick and smiled. "I can do your hair. I think you would look good in some curls tonight."

"I'm with it." Trinity nodded and watched as Merissa plugged in the curling wand. "What's your name anyway?"

"Merissa."

"Cool. So you're new to this whole job thing huh?"

"Uhh..Well." Merissa hummed. "If you don't like it I don't get this job basically. Well not just you, whoever else comes to me and wants me to do their makeup."

"That's not right."

"Well.." Merissa replied. "I don't know." She laughed. "Hopefully you like this all when I'm done."

"I will. That other girl..She doesn't give off good vibes. I feel like she wants to stab me in the eye."

"Hell no." Merissa started to curl Trinity's hair. She was going for big fluffy curls and she was going to make whoever look gorgeous tonight. "I would never do that."

* * *

><p>Merissa was pleased when everyone liked her makeup. She almost did all the divas. Currently she was just walking around the backstage building. She passed some of her favorite wrestlers and she was just so excited that she would see them everyday. She had to travel with them, she would be carpooling with Colby of course.<p>

Speaking of Colby. The man just came back from the curtains, sweaty. He just won his match. "Yo Merissa." He came over, trying to catch his breath. "I'm going to take a quick shower and we can go, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll pack up." Merissa grunted when Colby patted her head. "Don't touch." She begun to walk back to her makeup station, not rushing it. She loved how everything felt, the atmosphere. She took out her phone to see all of her notifications she's been ignoring all day, work came first. When she clicked on one she bumped into a hard body. Merissa looked up and her eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry Roman."

"Joe." He smiled, that cute little side smile. "I heard a lot about you."

"Uhh..How? I just got here today."

"I know but Trinity said you were really cool and down to earth and interesting. She said I should meet you. And you know, I'm not disappointed in what I see." Joe took a look at Merissa, her big brown eyes had him hooked. Then he looked at her hair. He ran his fingers through the pink then looked at her outfit. "From the way you look, WWE creative might tell you to go train to work as a Diva. Keep it up."

Merissa looked at her outfit. It was just a yellow skirt, a white studded corset tank top, and white pumps. "I thought this was too much but like..I'm not used to this stuff. Hold on. What? Are you checking me out?" Shit why did she say that? She never knew about men, in her past she got bullied and fucked up enough emotionally that she was just confused in all the signs.

"Am I?" Joe laughed a bit. "So your name is Merissa huh?" Merissa nodded then rubbed at her arms awkwardly. "Hey hey..It's okay. I'm not here to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm just here to meet you. Didn't know you'd be this pretty though."

"Thanks.." Merissa looked down at her feet then looked up at Joe. She was only 5'5, she felt shorter though. Especially by the way his frame was just a mountain compared to hers. He stared down at her and she stared right back, not knowing what to say. "I should uh.."

"Yeah." Roman nodded. "I'll see you around, Merissa." When Joe walked away Merissa exhaled. Goddamn that man was gorgeous with his stupid long inky mane and his stupid pretty face and his stupid pink plump lips. And his stupid-

"Merissa?" Colby put his hand on his friend's shoulder and watched her flinch.

"Stupid, stupid stupid!" Merissa sighed. "I think your friend just flirted with me."

"Who Jon?"

"No no. Joe? That Samoan pretty fucker." Merissa closed her eyes and smiled but it went away quickly. "I mean. I'm not smiling. You did NOT see that."

"Jesus did he give you some sex when I was gone? It's like he changed you into a high school girl but like with maybe some drugs."

"Fuck you Col." Merissa put her hand over her face then spread her fingers. "He needs to leave me alone if he knows what's good for him."

"Well he is single.."

"So? A lot of people are. And he can do wayyyy better than me." Merissa moved her hand and fixed her skirt a bit. "I'm going to pack up quickly then we can go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So yes, Merissa is me..It's 100% how I act and how I am. This is weird..But maybe a weird good to try this out..Idk if I should continue this._**


	2. Chapter 2

"I mean guys..Ever since yesterday.. I can't stop thinking about her. I don't even know that much about her other than her name and that she's Colby best friend." Joe smiled at the thought of her.

"Merissa right?" Jon drunk some of his coffee and nodded. "Is this just some type of bang her thing you want to do?"

"No, no. I don't want to do that." Joe sighed softly then looked to his two cousins. "She has these big brown eyes and these pink curls and this nice mocha skin color. She's different, I just felt good energy." As Joe talked about Merissa she was just coming in with Colby for work. She had a suitcase she was pulling behind her by the handle. Colby split ways with her and she made her way down to her makeup station. She saw Joe, Jon, and some other guys all talking. As she Merissa got closer she heard it was about her. Joe didn't see her since he was faced away but everyone else did.

Everyone stopped talking when Merissa walked passed slowly, her pinks curls swinging side to side as she made her way. Joe looked over and saw that Merissa was already looking back at him with her eyebrows raised. Then their contact was broken when she looked away, trying to hurry and walk in her heels.

"Uce that was her?" Joshua asked with a smirk. "I would hurry up and get to know her before someone else does around here."

"Yeah.." Joe was still looking where Merissa was last seen. "I'll try if she lets me. I need to talk to Colby about her."

* * *

><p>Merissa just finished Eva's makeup, she's never worked with fire red hair like this but she perfected it. Curling it, big curls with so much volume. Afterwards Eva wanted to take a selfie together so they did, uploading to both of their instagrams. When Eva left to get ready to the show a little girl took over the chair. She had big brown eyes and a big smile on her face. "Is this where you get your makeup done?"<p>

"Yes but.." Merissa looked around for any parents. "Where did you come from?"

"Uh-oh." The small girl eyes went wide in fear as she looked passed Merissa. The brown eyed woman looked behind her and saw that Joe was walking up to them with a stern parent look. Once he came over he grabbed the little girl and held her in his arms.

"I told you not to run off from me or your mom." Joe sighed when his daughter wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into it. "Don't act all sweet on me now Jojo." The Samoan smiled at Merissa sweetly. "Hey, you alright?"

Merissa blinked a few times. "I'm fine." But she really wasn't. Her mind was going crazy. So this man was not actually single at all. Why did he talk to her like that yesterday? She felt fucking sick. "So you have a daughter."

"Yeah." Joe's smile grew even wider. "She's daddy's little girl."

"Oh." Merissa forced a smile. "So you're married?"

"Divorced actually. For a year or two." Joe put Jojo down when his ex wife came over. Merissa looked at the taller woman and frowned, she was really pretty. Instantly she felt insecure and very uncomfortable by the way the woman was staring down at her. Joe noticed this and sighed softly. "She ran off Gal, so I got her while you were in the bathroom."

"Thank you Joe." Gal picked her daughter up with a smile. "Don't run off baby." The two left back to their original place. There was a lot of other kids backstage tonight just having fun and hanging out. After that Joe just watched Merissa with curious eyes, she had a lot of facial expressions, some that looked confused, angry, sad, and just lonely like. He asked Colby a few questions about her, her full name and what she likes. He hope that wasn't weird or anything.

"I asked Colby about you." Joe finally started up a conversation.

"Why?" Merissa replied back with squinted eyes. "Why do you keep talking about me?"

"I'm sorry, don't take that the wrong way. I just find you really really interesting..And you're cute." He mumbled the last word with a bit of a blush on his cheeks. Why the fuck was he blushing? This was not his high school sweet heart. "I just want to see what you are about and what you like."

"Mmm.." She tilted her head to the side in a confused way. No one wanted to find out that much about her really. When they got to know her personally they realized she was super, super weird. Lucky for her Colby was a damn weirdo. But he would never admit that. "That's..Weirdly sweet." Merissa's face broke out into a small smile. "No guy has ever done that before."

"So that means you're single right?" Joe pushed on. He didn't want to try to pursue anything if she wasn't single.

"I'm single yeah." She replied with a frown. "If you're like interesting in me or something..I suggest you move on because it won't be good. I'm not right for relationships. Especially with people like you. You're too good looking and all. You can have anyone you want and I'm just.." The curly haired girl shrugged slowly.

"Stop it." Joe shook his head slowly. "This is why I'm so interested in you. Who hurt you so bad that you can't just take a little flirting or a compliment or even a small little date."

"Oh this is years worth is pain baby." Merissa sat down in her makeup chair and lulled her head back. "Play with the wounded tiger why don't you."

"I think I will." Joe smiled when Merissa made a weird little squealing sound. "I'm not afraid of you or your emotions. So how about it? At least try to be my friend..But I still see me having a chance to take you out on a small little date."

"Maybe." Merissa held herself in a protective way. "Only if I can wear jeans and a hoodie."

"I don't care what you wear. I just want you to bring your personality and your smile." At that reply the mocha colored woman broke out into a smile and a small laugh with a snort. Joe put his hand over his mouth and held his laugh.

"Shut up." Merissa laughed a bit more then swatted at the older man. "Get out of here. I have more work to be done. By the way your daughter is cute."

"Well she came from me so does that mean I'm cute?"

"You're something." Merissa did a small side smile and looked away. "Leave. You're making me feel things."


End file.
